


New Neighbor

by Quoi



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quoi/pseuds/Quoi
Summary: Charles家隔壁搬来了一个超辣的新邻居
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 3





	New Neighbor

Charles在托斯卡纳的乡村住了两个月，度假回来后发现隔壁似乎有了新住户。  
不过傍晚拖着沉重行李箱的他在经过那栋亮灯的房子时只是庆幸了一秒自己完美避开烦人的装修期，然后就很快奔赴回他的床投入了长达十四小时的睡眠。  
醒来的时候已经是第二天下午，他又和被子和手机纠缠了一会儿，才被空空如也的肚子逼得磨磨蹭蹭地起床，然后在倒光了厨房罐子里最后一点发潮的饼干屑后，Charles终于心不甘情不愿地拿上钥匙出门采购，并暗暗发誓要买够可以半个月不出门的东西。

走出超市二十米后，提着十公斤食物的他心想，去他妈的环保。  
Charles十分后悔自己没有开车过来，虽然从小区门口到他的住所只有一公里左右的路程，但他目前的状况是：两只手合力抱着一座大山，两只手臂上还分别挂了两座小山。三个巨重无比的购物袋勒得他快喘不过气，中间这个还遮挡住他的视线，让他只能依靠着苍白的记忆和对脚下小路的走向判断摸索着向前缓慢挪动。  
在龟速前进的同时，Charles警惕地监视着购物袋最上方的一袋芦笋土豆味速食汤，他的平衡性果然没有辜负他，那袋速食汤历经几次颠簸后，在他绝望的注视下滑落到了地上。  
在他停下脚步一筹莫展时，那袋差点要被他狠心放弃的速食汤被一只好心手捡起来并塞进了购物袋边缘的缝隙里。  
好心手的主人还问：“需要帮助吗？”  
谢天谢地！Charles欣喜地赶紧抓住这根稻草：“那真是太好不过了！”  
天籁之音的主人也如他所愿地接过他抱着的最大最重的购物袋，如释负重的Charles感激地看向恩人，然后咧开的嘴角三分钟都没能成功合上。  
面前的男人绝对可以列入他最想睡的名单前三，他身高至少六英尺，身材比例只可以用赏心悦目来形容，深邃的灰绿色眼眸和雕刻般的英俊脸庞完全可以让人忽视他在夏天的尾巴居然选择皮裤加高领毛衣的糟糕品味。  
Charles想补救性地展示一个他曾经的礼仪老师极力推崇的适合初次见面的完美微笑，然后脸部肌肉动到一半时突然意识到自己现在的装束与那种正式微笑极其不协调——他出门为了方便只是随便套了件休闲卫衣和宽大的运动裤，而他卫衣上的大口袋甚至还塞了瓶能量饮料。Charles还可以想象得到这一身再加上自己的一头乱发有多么地可笑。  
超辣的陌生好心人出声暂时打破了他的尴尬和无所适从：“你住在哪里？”  
Charles没有手只能用眼睛指路：“走到底，23-1。”  
陌生人点点头，将自己买的烟塞进裤子口袋里，换了只手提着Charles的购物袋走路，他一只手提看起来毫不费力。  
一路上Charles都在思考如何才能挽救一点颜面，直到看到23的标识，才如梦初醒般地意识到他居然就这么不客气地让对方送自己到了门口。  
“前面就是了，谢谢你，我自己来拿吧。”他艰难地抬起还挂着两个袋子的手去够自己的东西，陌生人摇头躲过，又走了几米，把购物袋轻轻地放在了23-1的门口，靠着信箱和栅栏。  
Charles也把双手提的两个袋子放在了大袋子旁，从裤兜里掏出自己的门钥匙和车钥匙，还想挣扎一下地问：“你住哪里？我送你回去吧。”  
“不用了。”陌生人走到旁边23-2的房子前推开小小的栅栏门，回头看了一眼已然呆滞的Charles，说：“我是Erik，Erik Lehnsherr，很高兴能帮到你，新邻居。”

Erik在门铃响了两声后打开门，看到新邻居站在门外，手里捧着一篮饼干。  
“乔迁快乐！”Charles笑着地举起手中的礼物，“我来谢谢你昨天帮我拎东西，昨天忘了自我介绍，我是Charles Xavier.”  
他今天特地打扮过，虽然他的“打扮”用Raven的话来说就是穿的像个八十岁的老头子，但是一件贴身的开襟毛衣总比肚子兜里揣了瓶Go Girl能量饮料的过大卫衣要好，对吧？  
Erik接过那一篮饼干，对Charles道了谢，他的目光在篮子里的黄油饼干和Charles的蓝眼睛之间穿梭了一会儿，才像是看起来下定决定般地开口问道：“进来坐坐吗？”  
傻子也能看出Erik的犹豫和纠结，Charles有些失望，虽然他一直期待着这个提议，但还是不想给对方造成太多困扰，于是他好心道：“不了，谢谢，我还有论文要赶，下次吧。”  
Erik张了张口，似乎想说什么，但最终说出口的只是：“好，下次吧。”  
Charles带着一手饼干味回了家，抱起枕头开始思索自己是不是得换个策略，很显然，他的新邻居Erik Lehnsherr看上去不像是那种他去借个浴室就能顺利搞上的类型。  
“你不能睡你的邻居，”晚上视频聊天的时候，Raven试图劝阻Charles，“想想我和Azazel的后果，Hank至今还生我的气。”  
“他真的很辣。”Charles强调道，可惜他没法拿出照片证明。  
Raven：“Charles，你空窗太久了才会一时昏了头，你得动起来，多走个两百米肯定还有许多优质的男性。”  
Charles想到了别处，说到动起来，他写论文中途起来泡咖啡的时候似乎从窗外瞥见新邻居穿着运动服的身影，如果他有夜跑的习惯，这说不定是个不错的开始。  
“你说的不无道理。”他口不对心地应付着Raven，后者已经讲到要举办个什么派对，他没有认真听，满心都是夜跑归来的新邻居那结实的小腿。

Charles早上出门倒垃圾的时候还在后悔昨晚夜跑的决定，他绕着小区整整跑了三公里没有捕捉到Erik的身影，倒是隔天起来收获一双酸痛的腿。  
他提着垃圾袋一挪动，又感到大腿肌肉一阵抽搐，打算咬咬牙赶紧把手上的垃圾解决掉。  
他刚把一个磕破了边的玻璃杯塞进玻璃回收箱时，身后有人出声道：“你不能把玻璃杯放进去。”  
Charles转过身，发现居然是Erik。  
“什么？”他以为自己听错了。  
Erik指着回收箱上面的说明，又重复了一遍：“这上面写了，不回收你刚才丢进去的那种玻璃杯。”  
Charles凑上前仔细阅读文字，发现上面居然真的标示了不回收塑料制品、陶瓷制品和玻璃餐具。这太尴尬了，他在这里住了快三年，居然被一个搬来没几个月的新邻居纠正垃圾分类的错误。  
“你是对的，谢谢。”现在换做Charles对着回收箱愁眉苦脸，怎么办，已经丢进去的杯子该捞出来吗？  
在他纠结之际，Erik突然越过他，伸手将一个红酒瓶丢入了回收箱，他收回手的时候，Charles可以闻到他身上的男士香水味，他不禁心一跳，忘了要做什么。  
Erik：“我想你可以放心把它丢进去。” 他望向Charles手上提着的一个果汁瓶。  
垃圾房的味道很快肢解了他对Erik气味的记忆，Charles回过神来，将手上的果汁瓶小心塞入玻璃回收箱。  
Erik似乎只是来丢一个瓶子而已，Charles把另一袋垃圾也丢入垃圾箱后，回头看到Erik正打算离开，一只手已经搭上了垃圾房的门，Charles情急之下也快步奔向门，但此时大腿又不听使唤地一阵酸痛。  
“啊！”Charles吃痛地叫出声。  
见状，Erik用手抵住门，停下来等他，Charles拎着腿走到门口，低声说了句谢谢，觉得今天衰透了。  
在他们回去的路上，Erik很有耐心地放慢速度，配合走路一瘸一拐的Charles。  
Erik：“不小心摔倒了？”  
Charles摇头：“可能是昨晚跑步扭到了。”  
“你也有夜跑的习惯？”Erik看起来有些惊讶，然后又道，“那下次我们可以一起跑。”  
“好啊！”听到这个提议，Charles眼睛一亮，脚步似乎也轻盈了起来，然而他忘乎所以地右脚一使力，又牵扯到了拉伤的肌肉，他把呻吟咽下肚，纠结片刻后，决定忍痛坦白，“可能不行，我的腿就是昨天跑完的后遗症，我其实平时运动不多，昨天夜跑也只是……一时兴起。”  
他偷偷瞥了眼Erik，发现他并没有特别的反应，只是说道：“那真遗憾。”  
是很遗憾，Charles痛心地觉得他亲手放走了一个难得的机会。

Charles回去给自己列了个运动计划，先从散步开始，然后发展为慢跑，逐渐加快速度，大概这样锻炼个几个月后身体素质就能跟上Erik夜跑的强度了。他想想自己昨晚的情况，又想想他观察到的Erik一般夜跑的时长和平均速度，于是绝望划去了这个计划。  
体力运动可能真的不适合他，坐在公园享受着阳光、风和树的Charles惬意地想，自己还是适合优雅的脑力运动。  
对面的Logan看着棋盘摇摇头，说：“教授，我真的不会下棋。”  
“不要急着放弃，Logan，这也是为了锻炼你的耐心。”Charles循循善诱，“你看你刚才的兵走的就是对的，现在试试其他的棋子。”  
Logan把马从b1移到b3，然后点起一根雪茄，说：“我下好了，该你了。”  
Charles只好又给他重新讲了一遍各种棋的走法，最后问他：“现在知道马要怎么走了吧。”  
“怎么走？”Logan问。  
Charles做了一次深呼吸后，耐着性子用他的马做演示，然而这时的Logan早就不在棋盘上了，小孩子们嬉闹着往公园的湖里丢面包屑，这吸引来一大群鸭子争抢。  
“Logan？Logan？”  
Charles悲伤地发现自己的讲课声可能还不如鸭子的叫声迷人。  
“不好意思，教授。”Logan老实道，“我真的对下棋没兴趣，我和Scott还有约，先走了。”  
留下Charles一个人面对着未收拾的棋盘，他实在找不到人跟他下了，学校的象棋队忙着准备下个月的国际比赛，公园里唯一能和他匹敌的棋友上个月搬去西海岸了，已经几个月没有好好下一盘棋，他无比怀念过去在棋盘上大杀四方的感觉。  
对面的椅子被人拉开，有人在Logan离开后坐了下来。  
“好巧，”他的新邻居说道，“如果你不介意的话，我习惯执黑。”

Charles强调了两次自己输的原因是对方真的很强，但Scott似乎并不好奇能够在棋盘上打败他的人是什么样子的，Charles只好把他想展开详细说的内容又咽下肚。  
“所以在那之前，那家伙真的在公园坐了一个小时？”  
提起Logan，Charles控诉道：“我教了他整整一个小时都没学会！”  
Scott从鼻子里笑出声，对这个结果毫不意外。  
“他就是个白痴，没人受得了他。”  
Charles却从这句话里面敏锐地听出了不寻常的东西，他略一挑眉：“所以你们……”他故意拖长了声音。  
Scott急急打断他，欲盖弥彰地表示没什么，接着又十分明显地转移话题。  
“所以你会去下周的派对对吧？”  
“什么派对？”Charles迷茫。  
“就是在地狱火啊，Raven组织的。”Scott提醒他。  
Charles这才想起来Raven早就通知过他她会在地狱火组织一个盛大的派对来庆祝Azazel的酒吧开张三周年，当时他还要求Raven多邀请些火辣的小伙子，现在他居然把这事忘得一干二净，只能怪他最近遇到的某个目标比他以往见识过的所有男人都要辣。

Erik听到了门铃，打开后不意外地发现又是他的新邻居。  
Charles提起他手中的笔记本和论文，不好意思地解释道：“嗨，我的网络似乎出故障了，我有一封邮件急着发出去，可以借用你一下你的吗？”  
“进来吧。”Erik脸上没什么表情，“随便坐。”  
可能是刚搬来的缘故，Erik家中并没多少家具，整个客厅显得空落落的，Charles违心地夸赞了地方不错后，找了离门最近的沙发坐下，把笔记本放在腿上打开。  
“咖啡？”Erik走到厨房打开橱柜问，“我暂时没有茶，抱歉。”  
“自来水就好，谢谢。”Charles礼貌地说，“能告诉我你的Wifi密码吗？”  
Erik把两杯水放在茶几上，去取了电视设备下面的路由器上的一张纸，告诉Charles这是他这里的wifi密码，Charles道了谢，然后整个客厅只剩下他敲击键盘的声音。  
他有些紧张，以至于16位的密码被他输错了两次，Erik不知道为什么在周末既不需要工作也不出去玩，甚至在他输密码和撰写邮件的时候就坐在沙发另一端，眼睛看向窗外，但窗外除了树和房子什么也没有。  
发邮件的确是一个借口，他是有邮件要发，但并不着急，他总是习惯把事情拖到最后一秒前做完。但即便如此，当他投入进去专心回复学生的邮件时，他忘了自己身处的地方。  
Charles点下最后一封邮件的发送按键，抬起头发现时钟已经过去了将近一个小时，Erik还在沙发另一端，他也许中途离开了一两次，但Charles没有注意到，总之他还在那里，不在房间不在书房甚至不在离最近的餐厅的椅子上，有这么多地方可以坐，他偏偏选了同一张沙发的另一端。  
Charles的心又跳动得像输Wif密码时那样。  
“谢谢你，我不知道要花这么久，抱歉。”Charles合上电脑，看到Erik的水杯已经见底了，他赶紧拿起自己的水抿了一口。  
“你想留多久都可以。”Erik说，“我没别的事可干。”  
“从西部搬来的吗？”Charles猜想他一定从很远的地方刚搬来，才没什么朋友亲人在纽约。  
Erik摇摇头：“不，从德国，工作需要。”  
Charles有些惊讶：“那…希望你在这里一切顺利，有什么需要可以来隔壁找我，我基本都在。”  
Erik点头，瞥了一眼他放在沙发扶手上的论文，问：“还是学生？”  
“也可以这么说，在读第二个博士学位。”Charles拿过摊在扶手上的论文理好，解释说，“不过这不是我的论文，是我学生的。”  
“所以我的邻居是Xavier博士或者Xavier教授？”Erik挑眉，Charles发现他的态度似乎软化了下来，也不是说之前就冰冷如铁了，而是Erik似乎一直试图和他保持着某种距离，总之，看到这样的变化他很高兴。  
“叫我Charles好吗？Erik，如果你不介意的话，”他说，觉得闲聊是个不错的开始，“所以你是做……？”  
“道路工程师。”Erik回答道。  
“听起来很棒！”Charles的思绪一下回到了度假的时候，他曾从阿维尼翁一直坐车到托斯卡纳大区，大部分都在火车上，在路上，那是一种很难描述的感觉，他突然没头没尾地来了一句：“路是无法占有的。”  
但Erik自然而然地接道：“当然，因为路就是一直延伸和行走的意思。”  
他们对视的时候，Charles觉得Erik的眼睛像他曾穿过的林野，他接下来想说的所有话顿时都消散在空气中，取而代之的是一种特殊的感情，像路一样延伸出去。  
几分钟前Charles还存着聊着聊着就把他的邻居拐上床的念头。  
此刻他狼狈不堪地低下头，不敢再直视对方的眼睛。  
“我也很喜欢路……不，我是说，我该走了。”他慌乱地收拾好自己的东西，恨不得立刻夺门而出。  
“Charles！”Erik在他已经摸到门把手时叫住了他。  
Charles回头，内心凌乱。  
Erik举起茶几上没喝几口的水，说：“下次你过来，我会准备好茶的。”

他觉得自己要完蛋了。  
他明明只是想勾搭这个超辣的邻居来一发，即使有Raven的警告，他也打算义无反顾地去做。  
可是现在他居然想退缩了。  
Charles盯着手机上Erik发来的消息整整十分钟，从来没有像现在这样手足无措。  
Erik：今天天气很好，适合散步和下棋。  
过来蹭午饭的Raven刚好凑过来看到了这条消息，她兴奋地扯了扯Charles的袖子，说：“有新情况了吗？”  
Charles的反应则是立刻黑掉了手机屏幕，让她专心吃饭。  
“快答应他啊，这是个约会。”见他仍旧没有回复的意思，Raven不禁催促他。  
“我记得是你劝我不要搞邻居的。”Charles提醒她。  
Ravne撇撇嘴道：“如果我早知道他这么辣就不会这么说了。”Charles给她看过了Erik社交账号里的照片，虽然很少，但是够了。  
她又补充道：“而且我觉得他是认真的。”  
Charles逃避似的把脸埋进袖子里，闷闷地说：“我不知道，我很久没有…没有一段稳定的关系了。”  
Raven把他从布料里拉出来，鼓励道：“所以你该试一试。”

Charles花了半个小时想怎么回复Erik的消息，还没等他编辑好，Jean——他带的研究生——又发来骚扰短信。  
Jean：Charles，你还在生气吗？她还附上一个可怜的表情。  
Charles：约定的一个月时间还没有到  
Jean：求你了  
Charles：我相信人不是没有游戏机就活不下去的  
Jean迟迟没有再发消息过来，Charles切了出去，又继续琢磨给Erik的回复。

Charles提着棋盘来到公园的时候，发现Erik也带来了他的棋盘。  
“这是……”Charles将自己的棋盘放在脚边，注意到Erik摆在桌上的棋盘似乎也是定制的，“你参加过欧洲高中联赛？还拿过冠军？！”  
Erik点点头。  
Charles拿起一旁自己的棋盘打开，指着上面一模一样的赛事logo惊喜地对Erik说道：“我也是！一样的冠军奖励！你是哪一年的？我是在奥斯陆比赛的那一年。”  
“我知道，我是在阿姆斯特丹。”Erik答道，“如果你早几年入学，说不定我们会在维也纳相遇。”  
“噢，那可太遗憾了。”Charles想起什么，眼珠一转，语气带上了质问，“上次我们下棋时你就发现了吗？你为什么不说？”  
Erik开始变得窘迫起来，他说：“你的棋盘保存得很好，我以为……我之前以为你还是学生。”  
这时常发生，Charles不止一次被要求出示身份证才能买酒，或者被新来的门卫要求出示学生证，他的外表太有欺骗性了，不过Moria说这没什么值得羞愧的，就像Erik其实也只有三十一岁，人不能只看外表对吧？  
“虽然年龄不是什么决定性因素，但我想三岁总是比我以为的十三岁要好些。”说完，Erik轻舒一口气。  
“是吗？”Charles结结巴巴地回应道，下棋的手颤了一下。决定什么的因素？  
Erik显然比他更胜一筹，Charles指的是专注力这方面，他一直被乱七八糟的想法分心，导致在棋盘上被打得溃不成军，连续的失误让他觉得愧对联赛冠军的荣誉。  
Erik赢下了最后一盘，事实上整个下午他就输了两盘，Charles看了眼时间，发现已经没有让他挽回冠军颜面的机会了。  
“Charles？”收起棋盘后，Erik看着一动不动脑中复盘的Charles，出声提醒。  
肚子叫声才把Charles的思绪拉回现实。  
“我想我刚搬来，对这一块街区不太熟悉。”Erik说，“我想请问你是否可以给我推荐几家不错的餐馆呢？或者我们今晚可以……一起吃？”

这是最愉快的一天，Charles给Erik推荐了他认为最赞的德国餐馆，虽然Erik表示这并不是他期待的家乡风味，但也认可了主厨一直以来最为骄傲的啤酒香肠。  
除了Jean和Ororo中途又不知好歹地打电话来为被没收的游戏机求情，Charles无情斥责了她俩极为低下的自制力和极为糟糕的守约能力。  
“要是真想拿回的话，你们来我家偷走都比跟我求情要有用。”以这句狠话为结尾Charles切断了通话，重新回到了餐桌上。  
见他兴致并没有接电话之前高了，又结合了几个模糊的关键词，Erik猜测：“你的学生惹麻烦了？”  
“租了游戏机在课堂上玩被我没收了，过期不还罚款很高，所以为这事跟我求情。”Charles无奈地说，“我知道下周才到归还日期，当然不会扣一个月，打算周一就还给她们的。”  
Erik笑了一下。  
“怎么了？”Charles问。  
“你是个好老师。”Erik说，“做你的学生应该很幸福。”  
Charles突然被夸奖脸一下子红了，他辩解道：“你不能仅仅这样就判断出我是好老师，我是说，你没有上过我的课，也没有读过我的论文。”他认真地解释道。  
说起自己挚爱的教学和研究时Charles眼睛更亮了，喋喋不休半天后才意识到都是自己一直在讲，歉意地对Erik表示：“跟我讲讲你吧，我的朋友。”  
餐馆橘黄的灯光和Charles眼里的亮光都温暖得像他来的地方，Erik不由地丢开了拘谨，敞开心扉跟Charles分享了他的经历包括童年母亲常做的酥皮蛋糕。  
“我今天真的很高兴。”他们选择散步回家，Erik把Charles先送到门口，然后对他说。  
“我也是。”Charles希望黑暗中看不出他双颊的颜色。  
Erik顿了一下，说：“我会再打给你的。”

他没有再打来。  
如果说周五Erik是有工作要忙的话，那接下来周六整整一天都没有任何消息实在有点说不过去了，Charles心不在焉地整理着书架，时不时拿起手机解锁查看是否有新消息，直到晚上的时候，Charles统计发现自己自顾自地发了六条消息。  
他不知道该难过还是委屈，或者这两种情绪都不该出现的，他在床上滚了两圈，点开新的对话框向自己妹妹诉说着心情，Raven丢下一句：“如果你不清楚的话，就来派对随便找个人接吻好了。”  
他无语地结束了和Raven的对话，在房间里踱步了十五分钟后，还是打开了衣柜开始挑选晚上派对的衣服，或者拍张照让Raven给他挑选。

他实在没有什么兴趣去认识新的人，他满脑子都充斥着Erik，Erik，Erik。Erik为什么突然就不再理他？  
Emma领着一个人过来的时候，Charles还打算说点什么劝退她，直到发现她身边的正是他脑海里的人。  
“Erik！”Charles惊喜道。  
Erik没有说话。  
Emma狐疑地看了看两人之间奇怪的气场：“你们早就认识了？”  
“我们是邻居。”Erik终于说话了。  
哦，邻居，Charles心酸地想，但还能怎么描述他们这种奇怪的关系呢。  
“我还想给你们介绍呢。”Emma朝Charles挤挤眼，“Erik是Shaw的朋友，刚来纽约工作，Charles是Raven的哥哥，他在大学……”  
“Emma，我想你可能有点误会了。”Erik打断她，“我是同性恋。”  
Charles愣了一下，说：“我也……”  
“你大可不必这种方式证明你的魅力。”Erik冷冷地说，冷到不像几天前跟他说会再打给他的样子，“连续三晚叫应召女郎上门，同时又勾搭男人获得满足感，好玩吗？”  
“我什么时候叫过应召女郎？”Charles不明白。  
“昨晚从你家出来的那个女人亲口承认的。”  
“你在开玩笑吧。”  
“一个红发女人，一个非裔女人和一个亚裔女孩，我怀疑最后一个甚至没有成年。”  
Charles大脑飞速运转，将Erik提供的特征一一对应上。  
然后他冲入舞池，怒气冲冲地闯入狂欢的人群中，揪出一个黄衣服的短发少女。  
“Jubilee！你有什么要解释的吗？”  
Jubilee大脑飞速运转后决定立刻出卖了好友：“对不起Charles！我不该帮Jean和Ororo去你家偷游戏机——虽然是她们求了我好半天的。”  
“还有呢？”Charles不怒反笑。  
Jubilee眼珠转了一转，瞥到不远处正看着他们这里的Emma和她身边的Erik，只好说了实话：“我不该被发现了后对别人撒谎说我是你叫上门的应召女郎……”  
Charles：“从今天开始我不仅要补习你的生物，还有你的道德教育课。”  
Jubilee哀嚎一声，不敢再抵抗，把Charles家门的钥匙乖乖交了出来。   
Charles没有再回头看Erik一眼，而是选择拿着钥匙，开车送偷跑出来玩的高中生回家。

晚些的时候他开了门，Erik在门外。  
Charles说：“很晚了，我想睡觉，一个人的那种。”他特地强调。  
Erik用手抵住门，请求他听自己说。  
“我很抱歉，我要承认我是个迟钝的白痴，之前还误会了我喜欢的人是滥交的异性恋，我不知道我现在还有没有机会成为他带回家的第一个男性。”  
“也不是全都是误会，他是滥交的同性恋，只不过不带男人回家就是了，他喜欢开房解决。”Charles抱着手臂。  
Erik抿了抿嘴唇。  
Charles故意继续刺激他，一肚子气还没撒够：“他这种富家公子就是这样，有时候玩的开心了还会倒贴点钱，像你这种，可能值个两千——他才不会喜欢任何人！”  
Erik不说话了，他看向别处，但额角暴露了他。  
“那么带我去开房，我不收你那两千。”他又转回来，淡淡地开口，仍然极力忍耐着。  
Charles愣了下，然后去拽他的衣领，几乎是把自己的嘴唇撞向对方的，Erik被撬开嘴唇，凌乱地配合对方毫无章法的吻。  
两人都气喘吁吁地结束了撕咬后，Charles抵着Erik的额头，他半蹲下来配合他，恶狠狠地直视他灰绿色的眼睛，说：“你这个傻瓜。”  
被还没撒够气的人指责了五分钟后，Erik后知后觉地反应过来，堵住了聒噪声的来源，双手顺势搂上Charles的腰，后者也环上他的脖子，Erik加深了这个吻。  
吻毕，他笑着看向大脑缺氧的Charles，问：“那要不要去我家？”  
这次傻瓜换成了Charles，他在缺氧的大脑还没反应过来时就说了好，然后在一年后Erik掏出戒指时也这么说了。

-完-


End file.
